


fever only makes the cuddles warmer

by honeybeomgyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling but not rlly bcs soobin is sick, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Pain, Pain medicine, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Stress Relief, Vomiting, also beomgyu hates his shoes, he has the flu, sorry soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeomgyu/pseuds/honeybeomgyu
Summary: because, obviously, the cure to soobin's fever is being properly spoiled by yeonjun.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	fever only makes the cuddles warmer

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this written for like...forever. so here, hope you enjoy!
> 
> possible TW/CW for vomiting due to illness? soobin throws up a lot at the beginning so if that upsets you please be careful ^^
> 
> i have my curiouscat linked at the end, feel free to request oneshots :)

Soobin awoke to the feeling of Yeonjun’s arms snuggled tightly around him. It normally would be calming and lull him back to sleep, but right now…something was off. The usual calm, warm feeling was drowned out by something worse.

He woke up because his stomach had, for some unknown reason, decided to be angry at him. It  _ hurt _ , like something was clawing him open from the inside. Okay, maybe not that bad...but close. 

Soobin tried curling up, moving slowly so he wouldn't bother Yeonjun, but his stomach let out a mighty gurgling groan as that. Already he could feel his mouth starting to feel dry, though he could tell his mouth was starting to water. 

With a feeling of intense dread, he realized: he was going to  _ puke _ .

Suddenly, it was no longer Soobin’s intention to keep Yeonjun asleep. He needed to get to the bathroom, and to do that the older’s warm and welcome (but tight) grip would have to loosen. 

“Hyung.” Soobin tried rolling around. “ _ Hyung _ .” He tried stretching out to break Yeonjun's grip. Each passing second was bringing him closer and closer to vomiting on the bed and floor, he knew. And he would probably die of mortification if that happened. 

Finally, Soobin resorted to moving violently side-to-side and then, when he heard Yeonjun make a soft noise of confusion, he practically  _ shouted _ , “Yeonjun-hyung!” 

Yeonjun startled awake, “Huh?” He was disoriented with sleep. 

Soobin felt himself getting more and more nauseous. “Off,” he groaned, trying to get it through Yeonjun’s sleepy head. 

“...Huh?”

“Off, Hyung.” Desperation rose in his throat with bile. “Get  _ off _ !”

With strength he didn’t even know he would be able to muster at this early in the morning, Soobin flung Yeonjun’s arms off of him, rolled to the side of the bed, and promptly puked onto the floor.

_ That _ woke Yeonjun up. “Soobin? What-?” The dots connected in his head (moved along by the smell of vomit and Soobin’s upset, pained groans). “Oh.  _ Oh _ . Soobin, did you-”

Soobin took his opportunity to roll his feet onto the floor and scurry to the bathroom. He left the bedroom door open, not having time to think how loud he was being as he opened the bathroom door, knelt in front of the toilet, and emptied the contents of his stomach. 

It was a lot, and Soobin could feel that his body still wanted to dispel  _ something _ even after he’d thrown it all up. He was shaking, and his breathing came shallow. Behind him, he heard the pitter-pattering of bare feet coming into the bathroom. 

“Hey,” came Yeonjun’s gentle voice. Soobin was slumped over the toilet, exhausted from waking up at the crack of dawn to puke up everything he’d eaten. He felt a warm hand on his back and looked around, seeing the other members at the door. 

Yeonjun handed him a glass of water, gently running his fingers through Soobin’s hair as he drank. “You okay?” He asked. Soobin tried to convey how badly his throat was hurting through teary eye contact as he slowly sipped some of the water. 

Soobin was about to answer that  _ Yeah, I’m okay _ and ask  _ Can we go back to bed? _ when his stomach flipped and let out an angry noise. He barely had the time to cough and take a breath before he was leaning back over the toilet, puking up the water he had just drank. 

He was  _ tired _ , both from puking and from waking up. He had dance practice in a few hours. Would he even be able to go? Soobin felt a sense of dread that felt not too different from the stomach pains that had woken him up. The idea of having to stop practice, especially this close to a comeback, was  _ insanely _ frustrating. A few angry tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Yeonjun squatted down next to Soobin, running his fingers through the younger’s hair and pressing a hand to his forehead. “You’re burning up,” he said, voice gentle and calm. 

“Hyung,” he groaned, wrapping his arms around his center and squeezing his eyes shut, as if blocking out the light would help him not throw up anymore. “I don’t-” He winced as his stomach clenched again, trying to throw up something despite his stomach being devoid of every food and drink he’d had inside it. 

He leaned his head back over the toilet to cough up some sour-tasting  _ stuff _ . The taste made him gag harder, and more of it came out. It felt like he was throwing up acid, the way it burned up his throat.  _ Well, to be fair, I probably am _ , he reasoned with himself.  _ Maybe I threw up so much that now I'm throwing up stomach acid, or something. _ Soobin didn’t know. He wasn’t a doctor.

More of the nasty, painful substance clawed its way up his throat, violently expelling itself into the toilet. Soobin lurched forward with the force of it, a dry, scratchy sob making its way out of his throat. At this point, dry-heaving didn't sound half bad. 

“I don't feel good,” Soobin whimpered. He was curled up as small as he could, sweating and shaking in front of the toilet. There was nothing left in his stomach to throw up, but he still felt like he was about to gag and puke up  _ more _ into the toilet. 

And, of course, he did. This time, he rested his sweaty forehead on the cool porcelain of the toilet. It was dirty and gross, but the temperature made him feel a little better, so he couldn’t really bring himself to care. Everything hurt and he just wanted to go back to sleep. The turmoil in his stomach disagreed, another growl sounding through the room.

From the door, he heard Beomgyu whisper, “Should we call an ambulance?” 

Taehyun’s reply was a bit louder. “No...maybe the manager?” 

Yeonjun spoke from where he had been crouched beside Soobin, rubbing his back as he’d puked. “Taehyun, yes. Can you call him and say Soobin’s sick? And ask if we can have the day off to take care of him. Oh, or that we wanna make sure we aren't sick either-” 

“I’ll just say he's puking and the rest of us feel like we're coming down with something. Okay?” Taehyun didn't wait for a reply before pulling out his phone and walking down the hall to get somewhere quieter. 

“Hyung?” Hyuka asked from the door. He was peeking around the doorframe, a few fingers hooked on Beomgyu’s oversized t-shirt. Despite being so tall, he looked very small and young. Or maybe it was just the angle that Soobin was seeing him from the corner of his eye. “Do you want belly rubs?” 

Soobin let out a painful chuckle. Honestly, belly rubs sounded like they would be great. He felt a little softer thinking about Kai’s kind gesture and manner. Just as he was about to accept, his stomach twinged again. “I don’t think that that's a very good idea,” 

Hyuka nodded sadly, concern still lacing his features. “Want me to go get medicine?” 

Yeonjun answered this time. “Take Beomgyu with you,” 

Beomgyu -- who was falling asleep leaning against the doorframe -- perked up when he heard his name. “Huh? What’s going on?”

“We’re gonna go look for medicine for Soobin-hyung,” Hyuka replied. Beomgyu nodded dazedly, allowing Kai to pull his sleeve to lead him. Taehyun came back into view as they left, looking confused at the way Beomgyu stumbled after him. 

He stopped in the doorway, looking sadly at Soobin on the floor. He was drenched in sweat, shaking and shivering from both exhaustion and his fever. Taehyun wasn’t sure, but he thought he might have seen a few tears rolling down Soobin’s flushed cheeks. 

“Um,” Taehyun began, announcing his presence. Yeonjun turned to him, a mix of exasperation, worry, and hope brewing in his eyes. “The manager said we can take a few days off, and if Soobin-hyung is still sick after a day, they’re gonna send a doctor to come check on him. Is-is that okay?”

Yeonjun stepped to him, noting the concern and stress on his features. He hadn’t noticed at first, but Taehyun was  _ really _ worried. He looked like he was on the verge of tears every time his gaze wandered to Soobin’s shaky form on the tile. 

“Hey,” Yeonjun said softly. Taehyun turned his face up, making it easier for Yeonjun to see the tears already welled up in his eyes. “It’s gonna be okay, okay? Soobinie is strong, he’ll get through it,” 

Taehyun let out a small whimper, wrapping his arms around Yeonjun. He cried into his chest, sniffling and whimpering quietly. He pulled away rather quick, wiping his fingers over his puffy, red eyes until they were dry. 

Beomgyu and Kai burst in, knocking Taehyun to the side slightly. Beomgyu looked at Taehyun’s messy appearance and ruffled his hair, deciding to lean on him like a pillow. Taehyun let him, of course, holding him up in case he started falling asleep. 

“Hyung,” Kai sounded nervous, apologetic, “We’re...we’re out of fever medicine and tummy medicine and literally all we have is  _ cough syrup _ and something tells me Soobin-hyung doesnt want that ‘cause it’s  _ nasty _ ,” 

Hoarsely, Soobin called from the floor, “Cough syrup is the worst,” 

All eyes turned to him. Yeonjun walked over, handing him the cup of water he’d drank from before. “Wanna try again?” 

Soobin nodded, gasping painfully as he sat up. Tears were welled up in his eyes, from pain or frustration he wasn’t sure. Carefully, he took the cup in both hands. Yeonjun helped guide him, one hand on the cup and one on Soobin’s shoulder. 

Setting the cup down, Soobin closed his eyes and silently begged his stomach to keep it down. He was so, so close to getting up, content with the stillness of his stomach. He even managed to stand upright. 

The world spun and a new wave of nausea hit Soobin. Yeonjun grabbed his shoulders, trying to steady him, but didn’t account for the way Soobin’s breathing hitched. Right before he threw up all the water onto the front of Yeonjun’s shirt and pants. 

That was Soobin’s breaking point. He had already been embarrassed by puking on the floor. Then, when he was pathetic on the floor, flinching with every painful pinch of his stomach. Again with the scratchy voice, and having to be taken care of. And now.  _ Now _ he had puked all over his damn boyfriend and he was  _ frustrated _ and  _ angry _ and his fever was making him dizzy and lightheaded and it was  _ too fucking much _ . 

With an angry, pained yelp, Soobin sank to the floor and started sobbing. 

Yeonjun was quick to kneel down next to him, trying to ignore the gross, sticky feeling all over his clothes. “Hey, hey,” he pulled Soobin’s face to his shoulder, holding back a grossed-out whine as Soobin grabbed the front of his shirt. He supposed it was better that all Soobin had thrown up was water, this time. It was still pretty gross though. 

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” Yeonjun cooed, trying to placate the younger. Truth be told, he sometimes forgot that Soobin was younger than him. He was responsible and smart, a leader without even having to put any effort into it. Yeonjun often thought that, although they all took care of each other, Soobin was the most mature. But times like these made him remember that Soobin was young, and he didn’t always know what to do, and made him remember that  _ he  _ was the oldest. And with their leader currently reduced to a puddle of tears, snot, and a little bit of puke on his shirt (ew), it was probably up to him to take care of the three boys currently dozing off in the doorway. 

“Hey!” He shouted, getting all their attention. Soobin flinched at the noise, whining something about his head before falling silent, content to rest his head on Yeonjun’s shoulder until his tears went away. “Can you walk to the store and pick up some medicine for him?” 

Kai nodded, pulling Taehyun and Beomgyu from their standing cuddle puddle on the doorframe. “Do you want anything else?”

“Ahh...maybe a heating pad, if they have one? I think he’s probably sore from all the bending over and stuff, you know?”

Hyuka nodded, jotting it down on his phone. “Got it. Let’s go.” Yeonjun heard the door open, and some bickering from Beomgyu who was insulting his shoe for not being on his foot (??). “BE BACK SOON!” Kai shouted. The door slammed and it was quiet.

Now, for the blubbering, sick baby that Yeonjun was currently holding. “Wanna get changed, baby?” He asked, softening his voice as much as he could. 

Soobin didn’t speak, only nodded silently. Yeonjun stood them both up, taking note of the hazy look in Soobin’s eyes -- from the fever, he presumed -- and the way he wobbled on his feet when he walked. They walked together to Soobin’s room. Yeonjun  _ would’ve _ taken them to his, but remembered that Soobin hadn’t really been able to make it to the bathroom in time at first. 

He sat Soobin on his bed, pressing a kiss to his warm forehead. “I’ll take care of you, okay?” Yeonjun murmured. He began to rummage through some of the drawers, looking for adequate clothing for Soobin to wear in this state. He settled on a t-shirt that he knew Soobin wouldn’t mind getting dirty, and a pair of shorts he was pretty sure Soobin had worn  _ once _ . 

“Here, put there on,” Yeonjun set the clothes on his lap and turned away. Partially for privacy, and partially because he was going to find clothes for himself. He picked out his favorite sweatshirt of Soobin’s, and another pair of shorts that had never seen the light of day. He changed quickly, discarding the matching pajama set he had been wearing and tossing them in the hamper. 

He turned back around, only to see Soobin had barely gotten anywhere. He’d gotten the shorts on easily -- his sweatpants with puke at the knees were in a pile near his feet -- but his shirt was just...sitting on his lap. The one Yeonjun had handed him was unfolded off to the side. Soobin looked up at Yeonjun and said, rather defeatedly, “I puked again,” 

Sure enough, Soobin had thrown up what was left of his water onto the shirt in his lap. “Ahh, it’s okay,” Yeonjun said. He picked up the shirt and tossed it with the other laundry. He helped Soobin get the shirt over his head, making sure to press little kisses to his hair and forehead to help soothe him. 

Yeonjun brushed Soobin’s sweaty hair out of his eyes, searching his face for any signs of pain. When he didn’t find any, he said, “I wish you were well enough that I could’ve run you a bath, or something. You’re all sweaty,”

Soobin laughed tiredly. “I feel gross,”

“You  _ are _ gross,” Yeonjun teased. He pushed Soobin back onto the bed, making sure his head was resting on the pillows. He pulled the sheets over Soobin’s legs, leaving the blanket for later when Soobin had his meds. He sat at the bed, cupping Soobin’s face and squishing his chubby cheeks.

“I feel…” Soobin trailed off, staring at the ceiling above. “Can I have a blanket?” 

Yeonjun nodded, “Of course,” and put a blanket over him. “Anything else?”

Soobin shook his head. Yeonjun noted how he looked a little more... _ present _ , than he had in the bathroom. He pressed another kiss to the top of his head and stood, ready to leave. “Holler if you need anything, okay?”

After receiving a grunt in response, Yeonjun left to go clean up the mess in the bathroom and his bedroom. 

He started by flushing the toilet, and washing his hands and face. He knew he would probably get sick as well, just from being so close to Soobin while he was feverish. But hopefully he would be the only one, and he had sent the younger members out quick enough. 

Cleaning up the puke in his bedroom was brooding. It smelled terrible, and Yeonjun kept gagging and almost throwing up as well. He got it cleaned, though, and got the bathroom done in record time. 

After he washed his hands again, Yeonjun headed back to where he’d left Soobin. “Soobinie?” He called quietly, “Are you awake?”

“Hyung?” 

Yeonjun entered and sat next to Soobin, once again cupping his face sweetly. “You should sleep, baby,”

Soobin shook his head. “I don’t feel good,”

“I know that,” Yeonjun said sadly, “But staying awake won’t make you feel better,”

“...I want the medicine,”

Yeonjun was about to reply when the front door opened. He heard three sets of footsteps, but only Taehyun appeared in the doorway. “The other two are already going to bed,” he informed them. He lifted up a small bag from the pharmacy. “This is a fever reducer, and also some headache medicine. And Kai got some gummy vitamins in case he can keep down solid foods. No heating pad, though. I saw somewhere that we can just heat up a towel or something, though, so hopefully…” he trailed off, interrupting himself with a yawn.

“Go to sleep, Taehyun,” Soobin croaked. Taehyun stepped into the room, placing the bottle of medicine and a water bottle on the nightstand. 

“Sleep well, hyung,”

“Mn. You too,”

Taehyun left, and Yeonjun turned to Soobin. “Think you’ll be able to keep this down until it kicks in?”

Soobin nodded, eyes wide and starry. If it weren’t because of the fever, Yeonjun probably would’ve stared at him for longer. He dumped a few pills into his hand and helped Soobin sit up. 

“I can sit up on my own, Yeonjun-hyung,” 

Yeonjun hummed. “Yeah, but I wanna make sure you’re okay,”

Soobin grinned and took the pills, drinking the water slowly. His stomach made nothing but a weak gurgle, leaving both boys relieved. 

“‘M gonna sleep now, yeah?”

Yeonjun pressed a kiss to Soobin’s cheeks. “Get well soon, baby, I wanna kiss you again.”

“Hmm…” Soobin hummed sleepily. “Love you, hyung,”

“Love you too, Binnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/soobinsalsa)


End file.
